


i wanna dance in the air (and just not care about anyone or anything but you and me)

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: “I’m serious! I could come home with you and pretend to be your girlfriend to try and make your parents believe that you’re actually bi. And besides, I’m not doing anything else over break.”Leah looks like she’s weighing her options, but finally nods.“Alright. Let’s do it. But we have to keep our story super straight, because my mom will be looking for any reason she can to discredit us.”“Nothing about this story is going to be straight.”





	i wanna dance in the air (and just not care about anyone or anything but you and me)

    They’re eating thai takeout in Abby’s dorm when it all starts snowballing.

 

    She’s worked hard to get to where she is with Leah. It hasn’t been easy, but she’s tried to show to her that she’s not some boy stealing bitch like Leah had thought, and even when it had ended with Nick when they’d left for college (for other reason that Abby has not disclosed to anyone), Leah had still resented her a little. But they’ve become close friends, and now they have the kind of friendship where Leah just shows up with food and Abby lets her in.

 

    This time, the thai food is payment for bitching about her mom and stepdad. 

 

    “They won’t even believe I’m bi. Like, they really honestly think that there’s straight people and gay people. And because I’ve dated guys before, they think I’m in the straight category. They blame Simon for it, too. Like, ‘you wanted to impress your one gay friend while keeping your options open, so you settled on this.’”

 

    Abby keeps quiet about the fact that technically, Simon isn’t Leah’s only gay friend.

 

    “That’s a direct quote from them by the way. They really are that fucking awful. ”

 

    Leah sighs and sits down, grabbing one of the containers and digging in.

 

    “Sorry. Actually, no, I’m not. I paid you in thai food. You’re still the best for listening, though.”

 

    Abby smiles. She’s learned at this point that the nicer Leah is to you, the more she doesn’t like you. It explains why Leah used to be sickeningly sweet to her, and as she warmed up, why she started getting some of the sass everyone else seemed to always get. And now they’re at the point where Leah is just like this sometimes, and Abby knows it’s because she cares.

 

    “God, I just want to prove them wrong so badly.”

 

    “You could always bring a girl home over winter break.”

 

    Leah giggles. “And where am I gonna find a girl on such short notice?”

 

    Abby shrugs. “I’d do it.”

 

    Leah stares doubtfully.

 

    She doesn’t know why she offers. Honestly, she’s been doing everything she can to hide her crush on Leah, and to hide that she’s gay, but seeing Leah so mad makes her want to help. She forges on, though

 

    “I’m serious! I could come home with you and pretend to be your girlfriend to try and make your parents believe that you’re actually bi. And besides, I’m not doing anything else over break.”

 

    Leah looks like she’s weighing her options, but finally nods.

 

    “Alright. Let’s do it. But we have to keep our story super straight, because my mom will be looking for any reason she can to discredit us.”

 

    “Nothing about this story is going to be straight.”

 

    “Alright. Let’s just make it easy and say that we got together… now? I’ll tell my parent’s in like a week, say that I didn’t want to tell them because of how they’d acted before. “

 

    “Do we tell our friends what we’re doing?”

 

    “Nahh, no need to make it more complicated than it actually is. You ready to pretend to be gay for two weeks?”

 

    “I was born ready.” She just doesn’t mention how born ready. 

 

    Leah smirks, and Abby knows she is well and truly fucked.


End file.
